Hotel Transylvania 2/Transcript
(The film starts with Mavis and Jonathan's wedding.) Dracula: Welcome! Welcome! Yeti: Congrats, Drac. Holy smokes, everybody's here. (Johnney's family then enters the hotel a bit nervous/worried) Suit of Armor: Mr. and Mrs. Loughran, the parents of the groom, and family. Jonathan: Mom and Dad! Linda: Johnny! Jonathan: I can't believe you're all here. (Cut to photos with Johnny's family, Mavis, Dracula, and other monsters. Then cut to the wedding venue.) Murray: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yo, how hot is my date? Griffin: So hot. Wow. How 'bout how hot mine is? Murray: You got a date? Griffin: Yeah. She's invisible. That's why you can't see her. Frank: Oh, right. This is the one from "Canada"? Griffin: Shh. Wedding's starting. (The wedding starts with Brett with Kelsey. A monster waves at them and Kelsey puts her hand in her mouth. A human flower girl appears, but the wolf pups attack her. Then, Mavis appears and Dracula imagines Mavis was young and smiled. Johnny puts the wedding ring on Mavis' finger and just as they were about to kiss, Dracula stops them with a shrunken head and asks them to kiss a little faster, and they did kiss. Everyone then cheered. Then cut to Marty speaking in his language.) Jonathan: True. So true, Marty. (Johnny's parents are confused. Cut to Mavis and Johnny cutting the screaming wedding cake into slices and putting the slices on the plates and they jump off the plate. Cut to everyone dancing.) Monster: Aw. How sweet. (Blobby comes to Linda to dance with her.) Linda: Oh, my. Look at you. (Gets inside Blobby) Oh, my gosh. (Johnny helps her get out of Blobby.) Oh. (Cut to Mavis and Johnny dancing. Dracula dances with Mavis while Linda dances with Johnny. Dracula and Mavis walk on the ceiling.) Dracula: Is it everything you wanted, my little poisonberry? Mavis: Oh, it is, Daddy. Except where's Grandpa Vlad? Dracula: Honey, your gramps would not have been cool with this. He's old-school. Mavis: How do we know? If he could just meet Johnny... Dracula: He would have eaten him. He's not as enlightened as your hip Daddy. Mavis: So, you're really okay with him not being a monster? Dracula: Human, monster, unicorn, as long as you're happy. Mavis: Thanks, Dad. (The scene cuts to Dracula singing a song to Mavis and Johnny.) Dracula: (Singing) And you'll always be my moonlight, But now on wings of love you soar. Now that you're Johnny's girl, Johnny's girl And kind of Daddy's, too, Your mom would be so happy 'Cause she always knew Love is making room for all the best in you. (Everyone cheers for the song, Bigfoot cries and accidentally soaks Linda.) (The next year, Dracula is painting a painting of Todd. Mavis and Johnny enters the room.) Mavis: Hey, Dad. Dracula: Oh, hey, guys! Todd, take a break. (Todd then leaves the room) So, what's up? Jonathan: Mavis was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a fly. Dracula: Mavis: Can we stop using the word, "normal"?!Category:Transcripts Category:Media Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Hotel Transylvania